Full of Surprises
by Vol lady
Summary: More about Jarrod and Maggie, as their lives progress and change and surprises come at every turn. And even Nick gets something he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Full of Surprises

Chapter 1

Early April 1880

"Mother!"

"Oh, Nick, I'm ten feet away from you!" Victoria said, coming from the living room.

"Oh, didn't see you there," Nick said. He was coming home from seeing the family lawyer in Stockton – and he was still in a snit because Jarrod moved to San Francisco and left him having to run into town every time he needed something – but that wasn't important. "Got a wire from Jarrod."

Victoria took it from him and read it. "Oh, wonderful, he and Maggie are coming for a visit the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, and for some reason, he doesn't want us to pick them up at the train station."

Victoria shrugged. "Maybe they want to spend a little time in town or something. He says they'll be here by six. I guess he'll rent a rig in town."

"Wish he'd given us more notice," Nick said. "I could have saved myself a trip in to see our lawyer. Made him do the job."

"Against the rules, Nick. He said he wanted his practice to be in San Francisco."

"Yeah, well, I never agreed to that."

"What with his – " She stopped. It was still hard for her to say the words, but she said them. " – heart problem, he doesn't need the extra stress doing our work."

"You're right," Nick agreed. "I just keep forgetting."

"That's because you're still peeved that he's left you with the paperwork."

"I am, but I better forget that for now and get back out to the herd." Nick kissed his mother on the cheek. "Don't worry. When he gets here, I won't grouch about all the running to town I have to do."

"Thank you," Victoria said. "I'm getting tired of hearing about it myself."

Nick dashed out the front door. Victoria still looked at the telegram but thought about her second son as he was taking off. Learning to do the paperwork around here was good for him. He needed to learn to do it, and not just because Jarrod was no longer around to do it.

But because one day – dear God, one day Jarrod would never be around to do it again.

Victoria wandered back into the living room and sat on the settee, still reading the telegram. She was very happy her oldest was coming for a visit, but she wished there was some way she could convince him to move back home. He needed his family around him now – or was it more like she needed him beside her? It was probably both. But, he was still living his life, and he liked it in San Francisco, and she had to admit, she'd rather see him happy there than see him unhappy here with her.

But it was hard, harder than she'd let anyone know – especially Jarrod.

Audra came down from upstairs. "What was Nick yelling about now?"

Victoria put the telegram aside. "Oh, you know Nick. He doesn't really need a reason to yell. But he picked up a telegram from Jarrod. He and Maggie will be here for a visit the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, wonderful!" Audra said. "I can't wait to talk to Maggie about my wedding plans."

Victoria laughed. Somehow, to a young bride, everything was always about her. She gave Audra a soft touch to the cheek. "Someday, sweetheart, you will figure out that there are things going on in the world other than your wedding."

"Oh, I know – I'll figure it out after the wedding."

XXXXXXXX

They could hear the rumble of a surrey pulling up outside the front door, and Victoria said, "Wonderful! They're here!"

"Where's the scotch?" Nick asked.

"Right there on the refreshment table where I put it," Heath said.

Victoria and Audra hurried to the door to greet Jarrod and Maggie, while Nick and Heath moved a little more slowly in that direction. Moments later, Jarrod opened the door and ushered Maggie in, and Victoria and Audra were embracing her.

"Well, well," Nick's voice was booming, and then he stopped. "Harry!"

Nobody had expected Harry Walton to walk through the door, too, but he did, smiling. Harry was the local Justice of the Peace, and –

Justice of the Peace.

Victoria's mouth fell open, especially when she realized that Jarrod was carrying flowers, and when he took his coat off, he was in his best formal wear. Under her coat, Maggie was in a beautiful blue silk dress. For a moment, everyone stood there, frozen.

Jarrod broke the ice. "Mother, Audra, wonderful to see you," he said, kissed each of them on the cheek, and then began to move them bodily toward the staircase. "Audra, you here, Mother, you beside her. Maggie, now you."

"Oh, my God!" Victoria gasped and began to shake.

Maggie smiled.

Jarrod gave flowers to Maggie, Victoria and Audra. Then he started moving Nick and Heath around bodily. "Nick, you here. Heath, beside him, that's good. Where's Silas? Silas!"

Silas came hurrying from the kitchen. "Mr. Jarrod! Welcome home!"

Jarrod shook his hand, then, to Silas's befuddlement, grabbed him bodily and put him beside Heath. Then Jarrod stood beside Maggie, and Harry Walton stood in front of them all.

Jarrod grinned from ear to ear and said, "All right, Harry. Take it away."

The ceremony was over before the shock began to wear off. After Jarrod placed his rings on Maggie's finger and Harry pronounced them man and wife, Victoria began to shake harder, Audra began to squeal, and Nick, Heath and Silas began shaking each other's hands. Then there were hugs and congratulations for Maggie and Jarrod, and Silas said, "I'll get the champagne!"

When Victoria got around to hugging Jarrod, she finally said, "You've got some explaining to do!"

Jarrod laughed. "Well, we wanted to surprise you, but we wanted you all to be at the wedding too, so we worked this out with Harry."

Harry Walton smiled. "Best wedding I've officiated in a long time."

"We also didn't want to steal any of your thunder, Audra," Maggie said.

"I think this was a wonderful idea!" Audra said.

Harry said, "I'm afraid I have to be going."

"Won't you stay for some champagne, Harry?" Victoria asked.

"Can't," Harry said. "My wife is expecting company for dinner, and I'm already late. Good night, everyone, and congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Barkley."

"Thank you, Harry," practically everyone said as he went to the door.

And when he opened it, someone was there. Carl Wheeler was about to knock on the door. He looked startled, looked at Harry, then past him at all the Barkleys. "Have I missed something?" he asked.

"Not the champagne," Jarrod said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jarrod kissed Maggie as passionately as he had ever kissed her in this house, and definitely as passionately as ever in his bedroom. But it was their bedroom now, and their bed, and even though it had once belonged to Jarrod and his first wife Beth, now he could believe that Beth was content to see someone else there.

"Well, Mrs. Barkley," Jarrod said after the kiss. "Shall we officially share our bed together?"

Maggie looked at her husband's rings on her finger. "It'll be nice not having to remove these before we make love."

Jarrod chuckled. "It will be nice looking at them after we make love."

They kissed again and then began to undress each other, as if they hadn't been doing it for quite some time. "You know," Maggie said, "you didn't tell your family about the baby."

"One shock at a time, I think," Jarrod said. "We'll save that one for tomorrow."

He put his arms around her and reached for the back of her hair, taking the hairpins out, smoothing her hair down her neck and back. It led to another kiss, long and loving.

"I love you, Mrs. Barkley," Jarrod said. "I always will."

Maggie smiled her dazzling smile and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jarrod and Maggie planned to get up late – it was nearly nine – but then there really wasn't any reason to get up early. It felt wonderful to just lie there together and talk quietly, and kiss quietly, and do other things quietly. Luckily, they were only talking when the knock came at the door.

"Come in," Jarrod said with a yawn.

Victoria came in, carrying a silver tray with breakfast and flowers, thinking privately _I finally get to do this_ , but saying, "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Barkley."

Maggie pulled the blankets up almost to her chin, but Jarrod just left them falling halfway down his chest, saying, "Mother, you didn't need to do that."

"I know I didn't," Victoria said and put the tray down on the small table at the foot of the bed. "But I'm celebrating your first full day as man and wife." She stood up straight, smiling. "And I see you have been, too. So I will let you two enjoy your breakfast and everything else, and I'll see you downstairs, later."

She turned and went out, and after she had closed the door, Maggie covered her mouth with the sheet and laughed. Jarrod didn't bother to cover his mouth. He simply let his laugh dissolve with his mouth on Maggie's, and laughing turned to kissing for both of them.

"Are you hungry?" Jarrod asked then.

"Yes, I am," Maggie said.

Jarrod climbed out of bed and fetched the tray. Maggie pulled herself up in the bed, not worrying about where the blankets fell, and Jarrod set the tray on her lap. Then he climbed back under the covers beside her and moved the tray so they both had it in front of them.

"Ah, wonderful, Silas's scrambled eggs," Jarrod said.

"Watch the hot coffee," Maggie said.

"I know how to do that. I've been sick enough to have breakfast in bed more than once."

Jarrod poured from the coffee pot to the cups, making sure to fill them only halfway. Then he put the coffee pot on the nighttable and out of the way.

Maggie raised her coffee cup, and Jarrod raised his and clinked hers. "Here's to you, Mrs. Barkley," Jarrod said. "I'll have to get used to that, having more than one Mrs. Barkley in this house."

"I'll have to get used to being Mrs. Barkley," Maggie said. "But I'll love every minute of it."

"I think I'll kiss you after each bite of breakfast we eat," Jarrod said and kissed her.

Maggie said, "Sounds good to me."

XXXXXXX

By the time they came downstairs, only Victoria and Audra were still at home. They were both in the living room, putting some finishing touches on embroidery they were working on for the tables at the wedding. They looked up, smiling, when Jarrod and Maggie came down the stairs.

"It's a good thing you only get breakfast in bed once," Victoria said. "Do you realize it's nearly eleven?"

"Oh," Maggie said. "No, I don't think we did realize it."

"I don't suppose you'll be interested in lunch with the rest of us."

"Are Nick and Heath planning to come in?" Jarrod asked.

"So they said. They should be here by noon."

"Good. We have some other things to talk about while we're all together."

Victoria looked up. "Oh?"

"Relax your curiosity, Mother," Jarrod said. "We'll do all our talking when the boys are here."

"I was planning to go see Jennie about my wedding dress this afternoon, if that's all right, Jarrod," Audra said.

Jarrod said, "Say, has Nick ever started seeing Jennie again?"

Victoria said, "I think he decided Jennie wasn't quite the right one for him."

"And she decided Nick wasn't the right one for her," Audra said.

"That's too bad," Jarrod said. "I thought they had a special something that Nick wasn't finding in anyone else."

"So did I," Victoria said, "but I guess we were both wrong. Nick is still looking, as is Heath."

Just about then, the front door opened, and Nick came limping in, his arm around Heath's shoulder. Limping turned into hopping as they came into the living room and Nick settled down into a chair.

"What happened to you?" Jarrod asked.

"Horse kicked him," Heath said.

"Leg broken?"

"No, I don't think so, but he got it in the shin and it hurts like the devil."

"I can speak for myself," Nick said. "I got it in the shin and it hurts like the devil."

Victoria got up from the settee. "Take your boot and sock off and let me have a look."

Jarrod saw Maggie was beginning to look a little green. Morning sickness, maybe, but maybe also her aversion to the cattle was now transferring to horses. Jarrod put his arm around her and steered her toward the front door. "I think I'll take my lovely wife for some air before lunch," he said and they were gone.

Nick had removed his boot and sock, and Victoria pulled his pantleg up and out of the way. "Audra, get the first aid kit. The skin is broken and the wound needs cleaning."

Audra got up and went to the kitchen for the first aid kit.

Victoria probed the area around the wound, being careful not to touch it. Nick grimaced and tensed, but did not complain otherwise. "Nothing seems broken. I'll clean it up and doctor it for you and it should heal up fine."

"You look grouchy," Heath said. "Cheer up, you'll be fine."

"I know I'm just – mad." Nick was looking for a better word than "mad" but he couldn't find it.

Audra returned with the first aid supplies and a basin of water and a cloth. "I just noticed Jarrod and Maggie were out back," she said. "Maggie didn't look very good. I think she had thrown up."

"Jarrod said something about the cattle and their hooves had made her a bit green when they were here a couple months ago," Heath said. "I guess Nick getting kicked hit that same nerve for her."

Victoria thought it might be something else. She just said, "Yes, I guess that could be it."

XXXXXX

An hour or so later, everyone was seated at the table and eating lunch. Maggie seemed fine, and Nick was happier once he got some food inside of him. Silas had made some wonderful ham salad, and after they were finished but before they left the table, Jarrod said, "There's something else Maggie and I wanted to talk to you all about."

"What's that?" Nick asked.

Jarrod leaned forward on his elbows, smiling at his wife. "Got any good ideas for baby names?"

"Baby names?" Nick asked.

Mouths fell open. Audra squealed and jumped up from the table, throwing her arms around Maggie and then Jarrod.

"Jarrod Junior," Heath said right away. "If it's a boy, it's got to be Jarrod Thomas Barkley Junior."

Jarrod hemmed and hawed a little.

"What? You don't like the name I gave you?" Victoria said with a grin.

"No, I like it fine," Jarrod said, and before he could say anything else, Maggie spoke up.

"I like Jarrod Thomas Junior as well. So what about a girl's name?"

"What was your mother's name?" Audra asked.

Maggie said, "Eve."

"Victoria Eve," Jarrod said. "I think we have our baby names."

"When do you think you're due?" Victoria asked.

"October or November," Maggie said. "And yes, we're a little embarrassed about the timing, but frankly, I didn't think I could have a baby. Then all of a sudden, well…"

"We're pretty darned happy about it," Jarrod said.

"Congratulations, Pappy," Nick said with a smile. He raised his water glass. "Here's to Jarrod Thomas Junior or Victoria Eve."

The others joined him, with Victoria saying, "Here, here!"

Jarrod felt relieved – the timing issue seemed to be a non-issue. Instead, he let the warmth of family, and the joy of starting his own family, settle in and feed his smile. After Beth died, he had given up the idea of becoming a father, and when his illness crept in on him, he was certain it would never be. And now, here it was. His beautiful wife pregnant, baby names all chosen. It was real. He was going to be a father.

It didn't occur to him for a moment that he would not be around to see his child born. And what came after that, he'd leave up to God. A year, five years, whatever it was going to be, he would accept. The joy of this moment washed all bad feeling away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jarrod gave a cheery smile to Dr. Lumen's secretary, and got one back.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Barkley," she said. "How do you like this spring weather?"

"Can't get enough of it," Jarrod said and sat down to wait for the doctor to come out, "but the rain will be coming in any time now."

"Rain and wind," the secretary said. "Guess we get along with San Francisco weather or we'd move, huh?"

Jarrod thought about the weather in Stockton for a moment – not as windy, fewer foggy days. Yes, Stockton definitely had it over San Francisco when it came to weather.

He hadn't gone much further in his thinking when Dr. Lumen came out, smiling an extending a hand. "Hello, Jarrod, good to see you."

Jarrod shook the doctor's hand, saying, "Doctor," in greeting and then going into the examining room.

"Take you shirt and shoes off, Jarrod, and hop up onto the table there," Dr. Lumen said. "Let's have a good look at you."

"Probably a good idea," Jarrod said as he followed the instructions. "I've got a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Are the symptoms getting worse?"

"No, not that I've noticed, but life has gotten a bit more complicated since I saw you last. Good complicated."

Dr. Lumen put a steadying hand on Jarrod's elbow as he climbed up onto the table. "Well, good can be as stressful as bad, you know."

"Yes, I know," Jarrod said.

Dr. Lumen pulled Jarrod's socks off and pressed down on the tops of his feet, watching the indentations disappear "So, what's the good news?"

"I've gotten married," Jarrod said.

Dr. Lumen looked up with raised eyebrows. "Well, mazeltov! Who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Maggie Larsen, a widow I fell madly in love with."

"Madly, huh? That doesn't happen often for men our age."

"Well, I got lucky. And the other good news is that she's going to have a baby."

Dr. Lumen looked dumbstruck. "A baby," he said flatly and put Jarrod's socks back on for him. "THAT is one big stressful change, Jarrod."

"I know," Jarrod said, "but you know how these things happen."

"Oh, yes, modern science has that all figured out. Sit quietly for a moment."

Dr. Lumen put his stethoscope to Jarrod's chest and listened. Then he put it to his back.

"Breathe for me," Dr. Lumen said several times as he moved the stethoscope around Jarrod's back. "Okay," he said then. "Climb down and come sit over here, put your clothes back on."

Dr. Lumen lent another steadying hand as Jarrod got down, went to the chair in front of Dr. Lumen's desk, and began to put his shirt and boots back on.

"How do things sound?" Jarrod asked.

Dr. Lumen sat down behind his desk. "Well, not quite as good as last time, I'm afraid. I'm hearing some fluid on your left lung – not a lot, but noticeable. You've got a little more buildup in your feet, too."

"And my hands at the end of the day," Jarrod admitted. What the doctor said unnerved him just a little, but he wasn't completely surprised.

"Let's talk a little bit," Dr. Lumen said, leaning back in his chair. "Does your wife have family in San Francisco?"

"No," Jarrod said. "She has no family left at all."

"And you don't have family here at all."

"No."

"What's your home like? Bedrooms and lavatories on the second floor?"

Jarrod nodded. "Typical townhouse."

"Do you have a housekeeper?"

"Plan to get one, now that Maggie is with child."

"Still practicing law?"

Jarrod nodded. "Slowing down a bit, though."

Dr. Lumen leaned forward. "From the start of this relationship of ours, you've asked me to be completely honest with you, so I will be. Your condition is deteriorating, but that's no real surprise. Given where you are now and what the future holds for you, I think you'd better consider some major changes to your living situation."

"Like what?" Jarrod asked.

"Sometime in the future, going up and down stairs all the time will be practically impossible for you. You need a living arrangement where everything is on one floor – living room, kitchen, bedrooms, nursery, baths, everything. That would make your life and your illness far more manageable. You and I both know that's not practicable in San Francisco."

Jarrod knew what Dr. Lumen as getting at. "You're suggesting I give up my practice, move back to the family ranch and build a new home for my wife and family. I've thought about that already."

"Good. Do it. Your life will be much easier and happier AND longer."

Jarrod took on a small grin. "Any other suggestions?"

"You may have to be a bit more judicious about making love with your wife. Your own body will tell you how to pace that."

Jarrod nodded. "So as long as I feel all right – "

"Make as many babies as you like."

Jarrod chuckled. "We were pretty surprised with this first one. My wife was never able to have children with her first husband. We didn't think she'd have any with me."

"Life is full of surprises."

Jarrod sighed a bit. "Let's say I move back to the ranch. Do you think I should still practice law?"

"On a very light basis."

"Doing the family work would probably be all right then."

"How stressful is it?"

Jarrod chuckled again. "The only stressful part about it is that I have to deal with my temperamental brother Nick."

"Do you blow off steam back at him?"

"Frequently."

"I know some doctors tell you to be calm, be calm, but frankly, I think being calm when you want to blow up might hurt more than help. Just don't blow up all the time."

"I think you and I have been thinking along the same lines about things," Jarrod said with a twinkle in his eye.

Dr. Lumen smiled. "Have you talked to your wife about these things?"

"Yes. She agrees we have to make some changes."

"Smart woman. Where did you find her, and does she have a sister? Oh, that's right, you already said, no family. Darn."

Jarrod had to laugh out loud at this doctor.

Dr. Lumen said, "Laugh as much as you can, too. And let me know what you end up doing. If you move back to Stockton, let me know how to get in touch with you. I'll still want to see you now and then. At some point – you're not there yet, but at some point in the future we should consider putting you on digitalis. It's a powerful drug and if not used very carefully and at the right time, it can do more harm than good for you. But new medications are being developed all the time and I want them to be available to you if it looks like they're right."

Jarrod nodded and stood up, extending his hand. "I will definitely stay in touch. I have a lot to live for, and I want to keep doing it as long as I can."

"My kind of patient," Dr. Lumen said, shaking his hand. "Best of luck to you, Jarrod."

Jarrod stood and shook Dr. Lumen's hand. "I hope you know how much I appreciate all your help in this."

"Well, I'm sorry you need the help, but I'm happy you're doing as well as you're doing. Keep watching after yourself and you'll do better than most. You already are."

Jarrod nodded. "I plan to keep it up."

Jarrod paid the secretary and left the office, stopping just outside on the busy street. He looked up and down, and he thought about how much he loved San Francisco and his law practice. But he knew Dr. Lumen was right. He had to sell his practice and his property and go back to Stockton. That really was the best way to prolong his life and his happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night, Jarrod put out the light and climbed into bed with his wife. He kissed her very softly, then touched her face and kissed her again. His mind was on all the things Dr. Lumen had said, and the fact that he hadn't discussed them yet with Maggie, and she hadn't asked. He thought that the moment they were together again after his doctor visit, she would ask what he had said, but she didn't.

Maggie was a woman who respected her husband's privacy. She knew – maybe from her experience with her first husband – that there were things about a man that a woman had to leave alone. He would talk about them when he was ready, and if she was truly his match in life, she would know when that was, if he didn't tell her before then. And if she ever did ask and he declined to answer, she would have to leave it alone.

Jarrod kissed her softly a third time, and she knew it was time to ask. "Do you want to talk about the doctor?"

Jarrod sighed. "I was just trying to figure out how to do that."

"Was it that bad?" Maggie asked, beginning to tremble inside.

"No, not at all, just some minor changes, a little fluid in my lung and my hands and feet, but we kind of knew that, didn't we?" Jarrod lay down on his back and held Maggie's hand. "It's just - Dr. Lumen thought we ought to be making some changes in our living arrangements, and I ought to be cutting way back on my practice. He thought doing that now would be better than doing it when my condition was worse."

"What kind of changes in our living arrangements are we talking about?"

"Well, we've already kicked around some of them. He thinks we need a home where everything is on the ground floor, so I don't have to deal with stairs. We both know the time is coming when I won't be able to climb very well, and when the baby gets here, you're not going to want to have to go running up and down stairs, either."

"Finding a house like that in San Francisco is impossible."

"I know, and he was talking about us moving to Stockton. He's always been concerned that it's just you and me here, no extended family. He thinks we're going to need family help in the future."

Maggie was quiet for a moment. She'd never lived in the country, like the area the Barkleys lived in. She thought about how cattle made her nervous. But she said, "He's right, isn't he?"

"I think so," Jarrod said. "But asking you to give up the life you've always had and loved and trade it in for wide open spaces and cattle – "

Maggie turned on her side and kissed him softly. "There's no reason for you to fret over that. I'll get used to the cows. And a home on one floor will be a lot better for us with a baby, too, and living near your family, I know we'll have whatever help we need, whenever we need it. I know it's an adjustment but I can make it. And as long as I'm with you, my love, I will be the happiest woman on earth."

Jarrod smiled in the dark, put his arms around his wife, and pulled her down against him. "I guess I'll get in touch with my architect tomorrow for some house plans."

Maggie cocked an eyebrow. "You have an architect?"

Jarrod hemmed and hawed a bit. "That's kind of a long story. I've had to have my office in Stockton rebuilt a couple times. Why don't we just leave it at that until tomorrow and enjoy something else tonight?"

Jarrod gently pulled her mouth to his and let his hands drift softly down her back.

XXXXXXX

Jarrod's architect was based in San Francisco, so the next day he scheduled an appointment with the man for the following week. He spent the day in his office reviewing all his current cases and getting them in order, and figuring out how he was going to tell his clients he was selling his practice.

He'd never sold a practice before and wasn't sure how to go about it, so he went to his club for lunch, hoping he might run into somebody like Nat Springer. Springer was a wheeler-dealer. He'd probably done that sort of thing before, and he might even know someone who would be interested in purchasing it.

Jarrod got lucky. Springer had entered the club just before he did. Jarrod walked up behind him as they were leaving their coats with the coat check man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nat, my good man, you are just the man I want to see."

"Uh-oh," Springer said. "I've either done something to one of your clients or I owe you money."

Jarrod laughed. "Neither one, old friend. I just need to pick your brain."

"Then come on in, let's eat and drink and solve your problems."

They went in together and sat at a small table near the wall. Jarrod had only half his attention on the menu. He was wondering how he was going to explain what he wanted to do and why he wanted to do it. He ordered the special – a fish dish – and then put his mind on the hard things.

"So what do you want to talk about?' Springer asked.

"Some things you have to promise to keep confidential," Jarrod said.

"Ethically?"

"No, this is personal. No rules bind you to keep the secret I'm about to tell you, but as my friend, please, I'm asking you."

Springer looked worried. "All right. How bad is it?"

Jarrod smiled a little. "The worst. I have a bad heart, and I'm dying."

Springer closed his eyes and went limp in his chair. "Dear God, Jarrod, I'm so sorry," he finally said.

"I haven't fallen off the cliff yet," Jarrod said. "That might be quite a while away, thank God, but Nat, I have to wrap up my affairs here in San Francisco and move my wife and myself back to Stockton."

Springer perked up. "Wife?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you didn't know. I got married, and we have a baby on the way."

Springer began to laugh, nearly hysterically, but quieted down as the waiter brought their drinks. "Great day in the morning, Barkley! You just plan on living your whole life in a year or two, don't you?"

Even Jarrod laughed. "It just turned out that way. What I need from you, Nat – I have to sell my practice and don't know how to go about it."

Springer perked up again. "Client list and all?"

"Even the office furniture."

"Does that sweet secretary of yours go with it?"

Jarrod chuckled "You'd have to ask her – I'm not a slave trader."

Springer started looking very thoughtful. "I'd like to come talk to you in detail about that. I might be interested in taking over your practice myself. I've begun expanding – got a new young attorney on board and he's sharp as a knife. I could put him right into your office."

"Seriously?" Jarrod asked.

"Yes, seriously. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"I have an appointment, but I can change it."

"Do that. Let's talk turkey tomorrow."

"All right," Jarrod said happily. "Just don't plan on skinning me, Springer. Have mercy on a dying man."

It was the first time he'd used his situation as a joke, and Jarrod didn't expect that Springer would not take it as he meant it. Springer looked stricken.

Jarrod shrugged. "It is what it is, Nat. Sorry if that sounded a little flip, but I've been battling this for a year, and I'm beginning to let the dark humor have its way."

Springer chuckled a little. "You're a better man than I am, Jarrod. I'd be a basket case in your shoes."

Jarrod smiled. "I have a lot to be happy about and to look forward to. Thanks for your help, Nat. I hope we can reach a deal."

They shook hands across the table.

And Springer changed the subject. "A baby, huh? How does Nathan sound as a name?"

XXXXXXX

Jarrod spent the afternoon continuing to review his cases. Many were simple documentation jobs, like wills and real estate transactions. Over the months he'd been here, he had backed off cases that involved court proceedings, but there were still two that he had invested a lot of himself in and planned to see through. They were criminal cases – defense of a man on an assault charge, and the defense of a woman accused of beating another woman with a baseball bat. They would both come to trial later in April. If appeals were involved, another attorney would have to be hired to do it, but Jarrod was confident he would win those cases. In any event, by the end of the month, he would be through with his courtroom cases.

He would be through with the courtroom, forever. That sank in on him like the roof caving in. Within the month, that part of his life would be over.

Jarrod began to tremble, grateful that no one could see him there at his desk. He closed his eyes and tried to deal with the terror of that realization. He was closing out a treasured part of his life. It was a huge step in his process of dying. All the things he was doing now – ending his courtroom days, closing out cases, selling his practice, selling his property in San Francisco – all of it, part of the process of dying.

He was taken completely by surprise when that fact hit him. Alone in his office, he covered his face with his hands and wept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jarrod met Maggie at the café at dinnertime. The cook in the back smiled as she watched Maggie serve her husband as if he was any other customer. The cook, of course, did not know of Jarrod's health or Maggie's pregnancy, so to her, they were just a happy newly married couple. They were so darned cute.

"Good night," both Maggie and Jarrod called to the cook when they left for the night and began the walk home.

"When do you think you'll give up the job?" Jarrod asked.

"Oh," Maggie said, "I suppose when we move to Stockton, or sooner if I start to show. I'll miss it. It's been very good to me. Got me a handsome husband and a baby on the way."

"I'll be talking to the architect tomorrow about building our home. I was thinking – do you remember the grove with the clearing, where I like to go to feel safe and where we – well, where we may have conceived this little person you're growing?"

Maggie smiled. "I'd like to live there, but nearby. Don't cut down the grove."

"I was thinking the same thing. Of course, I still have to talk to the family about it, but I doubt they'd have any objections. And, I'll talk to Nat Springer, a lawyer friend of mine, tomorrow about selling my practice."

"Does he want to buy it?"

"Looks like it. We'll talk. And then there's another decision – when to put the house up for sale."

"It'll take a while to build the house on the ranch."

"Maybe not as long as you think. Nick will get a crew on it and it'll go up fast, but the question is, should we ask Mother about moving into the main house if we sell our home here before the new house is ready?"

"Do you think it would be all right for us to move in there? It's a pretty crowded house."

"It's a big house, and I lived there, too, for a long time. And knowing Mother, she'd be thrilled if we lived there. The question is, would she let us go when our house is finished?"

Maggie laughed. "Sounds like we'd better go visit your family and talk to them about our plans before we get too far down the road with architects and selling the house."

"That's what I was thinking. Do you think you can get away without losing your job?"

"Hmm," Maggie said thoughtfully. "A few days might be okay, but if I have to quit – well, then I have to quit. Everything we're doing is too important. Probably the most important things we'll ever do together."

"No," Jarrod said. "The most important thing we ever did, we did in that grove of trees on the ranch."

Maggie laughed, but then she realized that there was a hint of seriousness in Jarrod's eyes. She stopped walking, and he stopped with her, confused for a moment. "Are you all right about all this?"

Jarrod shrugged. "They're things we have to do."

"No, that's not what I'm asking. Having to do them – it's shaking you up, isn't it?"

Jarrod nodded and pulled Maggie into an embrace. "In a more perfect world, I wouldn't be letting my practice go or even leaving San Francisco. I realized today that even though everything we're doing is sensible and the best things to do – they're things that make me have to accept my condition. I don't have any excuse to deny it anymore. Oh, Maggie, I don't want to die and leave you alone."

Maggie held him tight. He wasn't threatened with tears now, she could tell, but he was feeling very dark, very afraid. She said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be all right. And just try to look at how exciting the things we're doing are going to be – moving to be closer to your family, building a new home, welcoming our first child. These are all good things."

Jarrod smiled. "They're better than good. They're fantastic."

"There," Maggie said, pulling away a little. "Just keep remembering that, and let's enjoy all these wonderful things we're doing."

Jarrod smiled. "May I tell you I love you, Mrs. Barkley?"

"Only if you let me tell you I love you."

They shared a quick kiss and drew closer together as they continued on their way home.

XXXXXXX

Nick came home from another trip to the lawyer in Stockton. He still hated having to do that, but he was in a better mood than usual because he was carrying a telegram. "Mother?! Where are you?!"

Victoria came in from the library. "Here, as usual," she said.

Nick smiled and handed her the telegram. "Jarrod and Maggie are coming in on Saturday."

Victoria looked at the telegram. "Wonderful!"

"I got a sneaky feeling," Nick said.

"Sneaky? About what?"

"I suspect my big brother is going to move back to Stockton before very long."

Victoria thought about that. So many visions about the future if Jarrod came back flew through her mind's eye – good ones like the birth of his baby, bad ones like the end of his life. She cried.

"Hey," Nick said. "What's this?"

Victoria wiped her face and smiled. "Just thinking about having a baby around the house again. If they want to move in here, Nick, I want them to. Is that all right?"

Nick hugged her. "Of course it's all right. I wouldn't mind having a little nephew following me around the way I used to follow Jarrod."

"You used to drive Jarrod crazy, you know."

"I know, but he was an older kid – I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Victoria laughed then. "And I'm going to be a grandmother – oh, my goodness, I have to start getting baby clothes together, and that old cradle, you have to get it out of the attic."

Now Nick laughed. "Wait a bit, Mother. They haven't even said they want to move back here yet."

Victoria grew more thoughtful again. "I know, but you're right, they're going to. We're going to get him home again."

XXXXXXX

Heath picked Jarrod and Maggie up at the train station, early in the afternoon on Saturday. They had more luggage than usual – Jarrod carried two pieces, Maggie carried one and left two large pieces for Heath. After he hugged Maggie and shook Jarrod's hand, he picked them up.

"Boy, howdy, whatcha got in here?" Heath said. "Feels like all bricks."

"You're exaggerating, Heath, my boy," Jarrod said as they began to walk to the surrey. "Maybe you need to set a few fence posts – work those muscles in your arms and your back."

"My muscles are fine," Heath said. "You just packed like you're planning to move back in." Then he realized. "Are you planning to move back in?"

They reached the surrey and put the luggage in the back before Jarrod said, "We came to talk about a lot of things, Heath. That might be one of them."

Heath gave him that lopsided grin of his. "Won't break my heart to have a little guy running around the house soon."

Heath climbed in to drive, with Jarrod and Maggie in the seat behind him. They did not talk a lot on the way home – Maggie was tired and actually fell asleep. Jarrod just enjoyed holding her against his shoulder, watching the beautiful scenery go by, feeling again like he really was coming home. The reasons for doing it didn't seem to bother him as much now.

It also didn't seem to take as long as usual to get to the house. Maggie stirred as they pulled to a stop. "Are we here?"

"We're here," Jarrod said, climbed out and helped Maggie down.

"I'll get the bags," Heath said. "You take Maggie on inside."

"I can't believe I got so tired," Maggie said as Jarrod helped her in through the front door.

"You're going to have a baby," Jarrod said. "That gets pretty exhausting. But I think we'll have Dr. Merar a look at you. I want you to see him anyway. He's been the family doctor for years. Seen us all through some very hard times, and he's a gem. You'll like him."

Victoria came in from the kitchen. "Jarrod! Maggie!"

She hugged them both and led them into the living room.

"Where's Audra?" Jarrod asked.

"At Carl's," Victoria said. "She spends most of her time there these days. They're still lovebirds."

Maggie and Jarrod sat down on the settee.

"Would you like some tea?" Victoria asked.

"I'd love a little, with milk, please," Maggie said.

Victoria said, "I'll go have Silas fix some. Jarrod? Tea or scotch?"

"Tea," Jarrod said. "Thank you, Mother."

Victoria went to the kitchen to see Silas just as Heath finished bringing the bags into the foyer. "Jarrod?" he called. "You want these up in your room?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Jarrod said.

"Not at all," Heath said and began the transfer of the bags upstairs.

Jarrod was grateful. He knew that carrying things that heavy upstairs might well be beyond him now, but he didn't think about that for long.

Maggie sighed, and she and Jarrod relaxed back into the settee. Jarrod looked all around the house he had grown up in. It hadn't changed much over the years. There was something warm and comforting in that. He smiled as Maggie snuggled back against him.

"You know," Maggie said. "I could get used to this."

"To what?" Jarrod chuckled.

"Comfortable home, a mother and sister and brothers nearby. Being part of a big, loving family. Being near them or with them all the time."

Jarrod kissed the top of her head. "I think we need to come home."

Maggie said an agreeing, "Hmm."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the family was together having drinks before dinner – and that included Audra and Carl – Jarrod and Maggie decided it was a good time to explain their plans. They looked at each other a lot before they actually got started. Jarrod would, obviously, do the talking, but he needed the moral support he found in Maggie's smile.

"Well, it's like this," Jarrod said. "Maggie and I have talked about things, about the baby coming, about my situation, and I've talked it over with my doctor in San Francisco. We all think that this is the time Maggie and I should be moving our home here to the ranch."

Nick piped up first. "Does that mean you'll be taking care of the family's legal issues again?"

Everyone, even Jarrod, laughed at him. "Yes, Nick, it means I would give up all of my practice EXCEPT the family's legal issues," Jarrod said. "I'm selling my practice in San Francisco, probably to Nat Springer."

Heath and Victoria shared a look. Neither one of them liked Nat Springer much, after that time he and Jarrod defended Heath on a murder charge, but they kept quiet about it.

Jarrod went on. "We also want to build our home here on the ranch, by the grove just west of the road to Stockton. We'd probably have to move in here for a little while, until it's ready, but I've made an appointment with the architect for next week. Nick, maybe once we start building, you can lend me some of the hands."

Nick nodded. "If it'll get you back to handling our legal stuff, I'll lend you ALL the hands."

Everyone laughed at him again.

Victoria said, "I'd love to have the two of you living here until your house is built. When will you be moving back?"

"I have a lot of things to wrap up in San Francisco," Jarrod said. "Got to get the things in the office and the house put into storage or sold, then move the things here we're going to need. And get the practice and my real property up for sale. I don't see us coming here until mid-May at the earliest."

Audra said, "But you'll definitely be here in time for the wedding?"

Jarrod smiled. "Definitely. No one but me is going to walk you down that aisle."

"What kind of help will you need getting things squared away in San Francisco and moved here?" Heath asked.

"Packing, mainly. Deciding what comes here and what gets sold there. Maybe I can con you and Nick into coming for a week or so and helping me out on that?"

Both Nick and Heath nodded. "Just give the word when you want us to come," Heath said.

"It'll be a couple weeks or more. I know this seems like a rush, but we want to be squared away here by the time the baby comes."

"If the architect gets moving on the job, we can probably have your house ready to move into by then," Nick said.

Jarrod nodded. "We can move the furniture we want to keep into storage in Stockton."

"What 'Stockton'? We'll find you space around here for that."

"I'd rather not have mice get into it, Nick."

"What 'mice'? We'll get it taken care of, don't worry."

"You really want me back here doing the family business, don't you, Nick?"

Everyone laughed again. Nick hesitated, but then got a sheepish grin. "I've really hate running to town all the time."

"Then it's all settled," Victoria said. "Jarrod and Maggie are coming home soon."

"I'll drink to that," Nick said and raised his glass, and everyone else joined him.

XXXXXXX

Maggie was already drifting off to sleep when Jarrod finished cleaning up and climbed into bed. He kissed her, but her kiss was very weak. "Hey?" he said. "Are you all right?"

"Just very tired," Maggie said quietly. "Got a feeling this baby is stealing all my energy."

Jarrod kissed her baby belly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he does that for a few years."

Maggie smiled and touched Jarrod's cheek. "Is that what you were like? A wild child?"

Jarrod laughed. "According to my mother, but not quite as wild as my brother Nick. Really, how are you feeling?"

"Just tired," Maggie said. "Otherwise, the morning sickness seems to have passed."

"Well, I'd like Dr. Merar to see you before we go back to San Francisco on Tuesday. Think you're up to a trip to town on Monday?"

"As long as you do the driving. I think things went very well with your family."

Jarrod rolled onto his back. "Yeah, but I thought they would. There's something you and I haven't talked about that maybe we ought to."

"What's that?"

Jarrod hesitated, but then said it. "You need to give some thought to what you'll want to do when I'm gone."

Maggie didn't answer right away. The question sent chills all over her, but he was right. She had to be thinking about that. "You mean, stay here or go back to San Francisco?"

"Yes."

"I think that might depend a lot on what your family wants. If they don't want me to stay, then the decision is made."

Jarrod leaned up on his elbow again. "They will want you to stay. It's the way they are. Once you're in the family, you're in it for good, and you're already in it for good."

"Still, at some point I'll want to talk to your mother about it. Just not yet. I want the next few months to be happy, easy – or at least as easy as it can get with this baby inside me."

"All right. You know, you'll need to let me know the moment he starts kicking."

"You really think this is going to be a boy, don't you?"

"Yes, I think so, though frankly I'd love to have a daughter. Whatever, so long as it's healthy. I guess most parents-to-be say that, don't they?"

"I'd say all of them do. I know, that whether we get Jarrod Jr. or Victoria Eve, it'll be a welcome addition to this Barkley family."

Jarrod lay back down again and took Maggie's hand in his. "Good night, my darling. Sleep well, and wake me if you need me."

Maggie leaned over and kissed him. "Ditto," she said, and Jarrod laughed.

XXXXX

Sunday was spent in church and then at home, relaxing, since going to town seemed to have tired Maggie out. Jarrod took her to bed in the afternoon, lying with her for a while but then letting her sleep alone. He wandered back downstairs and found his mother and sister embroidering again in the living room.

"Still at the needlework, are we?" he asked and came in.

"It's slow work," Victoria said. "How is Maggie? Is she all right?"

"Yes, just tired. I'm going to take her in to see Dr. Merar tomorrow. She really needs to meet him anyway, and maybe he can help with this fatigue."

"Is she still working?"

"Yes, but I think that's going to end this coming week. I just don't think she's up to it."

Jarrod sat down in one of the armchairs across from the settee where Victoria and Audra sat.

Audra smiled a little. "You look pretty tired yourself."

"No, just a little weary even thinking about everything we have to do to move back here," Jarrod said.

"Well, just pace yourself," Victoria said. "There's really no need to make it by mid-May. That baby isn't coming until autumn, and that's when you'll need to have us around. Babies are a lot of work."

"How did you do it?" Jarrod asked. "I mean, when I was born, you and Father didn't have any help around, did you?"

"No, not much, but you weren't much of a problem until you started walking."

Audra laughed.

Victoria smiled at the memory. "Once you got your feet under you, there was no stopping you. I think you were barely three when you learned how to get up into a saddle, and then nobody could leave a saddled horse tethered anywhere. You'd find it and away you'd go."

Jarrod laughed. "Guess I did get the wanderlust more than Nick or Eugene. Guess it followed me through most of my life, come to think of it – going off to war, taking up a career that kept me away from home more often than I was here. But now I'm ready to settle down for good, give Maggie and the baby a good home with a father who's – "

He stopped. He was going to say "always around," but he knew that wasn't going to be. He didn't know how to get out of the sentence he'd started without upsetting his mother and sister.

Victoria just let it go. "Don't worry. You'll be a good father, I know it. Ask Audra."

Audra smiled. "You've always been a wonderful father to me. I don't remember our father as well as I'd like, but I remember you were always here when it counted. So you see, you've already had practice – Pappy."

Jarrod chuckled. Then he thought – "You don't plan on making sure the baby calls me that as soon as he can talk, do you?"

Victoria and Audra laughed. "Could be," Audra said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Monday morning, Jarrod took Maggie into town in the buggy to Dr. Merar's office. Fortunately he was there and not busy, and he was pleased to see them. Jarrod introduced his wife and described how her pregnancy was going. Dr. Merar then banished him to the waiting room while he examined Maggie.

Jarrod paced a bit, not so much anxious about Maggie's condition as he was nervous in general. He stopped for a moment and felt his chest tightening, so he got up and paced slowly again, trying to walk it off. It took a while, but it worked, and by then, Dr. Merar was coming out.

Smiling.

"How is she?" Jarrod asked.

"She's fine, just a little anemic perhaps and that's making her more tired than I'd like," Dr. Merar said. "Make sure she eats more iron – things like liver and spinach, if you can get it. And see she gets lots of rest. I'm warning you now, Jarrod, this baby's going to be a big one."

"Really?" Jarrod said. "Do you think she'll have any trouble delivering?"

"Well, time will tell. For now, everything looks good, so don't go worrying about things that may not happen. So, now, sit down and talk to me for a minute."

Jarrod sat, and Dr. Merar sat down in the chair next to him.

"How have you been feeling?" Dr. Merar asked.

Jarrod nodded. "Not bad. A few more problems cropping up, but I'm handling them."

"Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"Not really. A little asthma-like feeling now and then, but it doesn't last."

"So, you're moving back to the ranch," Dr. Merar said. "I'm happy to hear that. I think it'll do you a world of good."

"If I can make it through the actual move," Jarrod grinned.

"I think you'll find that doing the actual move will help you with your condition. Just make sure you pace yourself well and listen to your body. If your hands and feet are swelling uncomfortably, take a break, put your feet up. And if the angina begins to threaten, breathe through it, or take the nitroglycerin pill if you need it."

Jarrod nodded. "That's pretty much what I'm doing already. Doctor – I want to ask a question. It's a tough one. Be honest with me, please."

"Of course."

"Am I going to live to see my child?"

Dr. Merar understood the seriousness in Jarrod's voice. He smiled. "All indications right now are that yes, you will live to see your child, and then some. Just keep taking care of yourself."

Jarrod nodded again, relieved. "May I go in and get Maggie now?"

Dr. Merar got up, nodding.

Jarrod went into the examining room and found Maggie pulling her coat on. She smiled as he came and kissed her. "You're right," she said. "I like him."

Dr. Merar smiled. "Good. I like you too. You're going to make a fine pair of parents, and I couldn't be happier about it."

Jarrod paid the doctor, saying, "Thank you."

"I look forward to helping you deliver that baby, Maggie," Dr. Merar said.

"I look forward to having it," Maggie said. "Even if he does run me ragged for the next 20 years."

"Well, Jarrod," Dr. Merar winked. "What goes round, comes round."

XXXXXXX

"Jarrod," Nick said later that afternoon, "let's you and me and Heath take a quick ride up to where you want to build that house. I just want to rough it out."

"Go," Maggie urged him. "I can stand to take a nap."

"We'll be back before dark," Jarrod said and kissed his wife.

Within half an hour of saddling up, Jarrod and his two brothers rode up to the area near the grove where Jarrod wanted to build the house. They dismounted and walked around the general area Jarrod had in mind. He knew he wanted that grove of trees in the back yard, with a side road coming up to the house from the main road.

"It's gonna be one story," Jarrod said. "Easier to take care of the baby that way." He left unsaid that it would be easier for him, too.

But Nick and Heath exchanged looks. They understood.

"Ground's good for building," Heath said. "Not too rocky – what we dig up we can build a stone wall out of on the side line."

"Have the front of the house face the road – a stable over here to the left of the house, small storage barn nearby," Jarrod said. He could picture it just fine in his mind, but he wasn't sure he was conveying what he saw very well.

Heath understood. "A corral just this side of the stable."

"Make sure we don't cut off the view toward the south," Jarrod said. "I want to be able to see that grove from the stable area, too."

"I think we can do this," Nick said and grinned at his older brother. "It's kind of exciting, isn't it, building a house, having a baby?"

Jarrod smiled, remembering that Dr. Merar said he could expect to live long enough to see his child. It was amazing how much at ease that put him, just knowing there was at least that much of a future ahead – and a decent hope for more. "It is exciting, Nick. You two ought to try it, too."

Nick and Heath each seemed to go off into his own reverie, smiling about it.

Jarrod chuckled. " Let's go home. It's getting dark, and I could use some scotch."

XXXXXXXX

There were plenty of good-byes but not too many tears the next morning when Nick drove Jarrod and Maggie to the train station. Since they would be back for good before too long, the parting seemed less unhappy. Nick was going into town to see the family lawyer, and he grumbled about it just to make sure Jarrod knew he wanted it to end. Jarrod laughed at him and said, "Don't worry, Nick. The office at my house will be a lot closer for you, and you won't have any other clients for me to put in your way."

"Hallelujah!" was the last thing Nick said before he put his brother and sister-in-law on the train.

From where they sat down, Jarrod and Maggie were able to give Nick a wave good-bye, then they settled down with their heads on each other's shoulders. It was Maggie who said, "Do you think we can make this move faster than mid-May?"

Jarrod laughed. "My darling, we will try to make it by the end of April if you like, but you must first give up your job and get plenty of rest. You come first, before anything." Jarrod kissed her.

Maggie sighed. After a while, she said, "I'll put in my notice tomorrow and start packing the day after."

Jarrod laughed again. "Anything you say, my love."

XXXXX

Jarrod sold his practice to Nat Springer, with the sale finalized before the end of the month. Jarrod was able to finish his courtroom work before the sale was finalized, and he thought it was likely his other clients, who only needed paperwork done, would stay with Nat's associate.

Being in court for the last time was not nearly as difficult as Jarrod thought it would be, perhaps because he was finishing on a high note. He won both the cases for his clients, and leaving clients happy always left him happy, even now. And perhaps part of it was because, as he turned to leave for the last time, he saw his brothers sitting in the back of the courtroom.

"When did you two get here?" he asked.

They stood up as he came toward them. "When the jury came back," Heath said. "We thought we'd provide the cheering section, and maybe help you with some packing, too."

"Actually, it was mostly the packing," Nick said. "And seeing if you had the plans for the house from the architect yet."

"Actually, I picked them up this morning, so your arrival is timely, dear brothers. I need you to look them over and let me know if you see any problems offhand," Jarrod said.

"Then let's do it," Nick said.

Jarrod did not even look back as he left the courtroom with Nick and Heath. That part of his life was over now – he had already mourned it and felt no need to do it again now. He was moving into the part of his life where he would build his home and have his children. The plans that were now only on paper would soon be a house full of love and baby noise and laughter – the things he really wanted out of his life to begin with.

Yes, part of his life was ending, but there was still a future, and Jarrod could not wait to get there. It looked absolutely wonderful.

The End


End file.
